


Warriors: A Blazing Fire

by Salamenca



Series: Warriors Rewrite: A Blazing Fire [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior cats rewrite, warriors rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamenca/pseuds/Salamenca
Summary: Warriors: A Blazing Fire, the first book of a rewrite of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter





	1. Chapter 1

   Goldenflower sat up in her nest to stretch. She felt one of the kits in her belly kick as if in protest from her getting up.

    _No offense little kits, but I’m looking forward to when I don’t have to carry around this weighted belly._

    Goldenflower positioned herself to be laying against her mother, Speckletail, who was dozing beside her in ther warm nursery. Goldenflower’s tiny half-brother, Snowkit, sleeping quietly at their mother’s belly. Speckletail purred in response to her daughter laying against her.

    “It’s almost like you’re a kit again, snuggled up in the nursery with me,” Speckletail purred.

    “I’m really glad I get to have my mom with me beside me when I have my own kits,” Goldenflower paused, “and my younger brother to grow up with them, of course.”

    Speckletail raised her head high, “I’m very proud, too. And my grandkits to be fathered by Tigerclaw of ThunderClan of all cats. Of course he’s more lucky to have you as a mate. Only the best for my daughter.”

    Goldenflower licked at her shoulder in embarrassment. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to be open about who the’ father was, but Tigerclaw had boasted it to the entire forest as soon as he had found out. And then would hardly let her leave the nursery not to mention camp.

    “You must stay safe for our kits! What if something happened to you or them,” he had said. Goldenflower understood it was probably because him and his two sisters had been born very unhealthy and small. He had been the only one to survive.

    _Still, it can be kind of annoying how controlling he tries to be, even if he means well._

    A moment later, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes lightly stepped into the nursery, her four large kits following her. Their father, a Goldenflower’s brother, Lionheart, proudly stepped in with them. A pale gray tabby she-cat, Brindelface, who had been curled up with her two kits at her belly shifted in her sleep.

    _Sorry Brindleface!_ She would need to talk with her brother being too rough entering the nursery. Of course it wasn’t his fault he was so big, but his kits were getting big like him and they couldn’t just trample inside at night anymore if they didn’t want to disturb anyone.

    “Shhh,” Frostfur, the white she-cat whispered, “be quiet, cats are trying to sleep.”

    A gray she-cat lay down politely into her nest with her mother, “But I’m not tired.”

    “Neither am I!” said a white she-kit with ginger patches.

    “Hush. Cinderkit, Brightkit, it doesn’t matter, you need sleep to be strong.”

    “Like your mother!” Lionheart whispered. Frostfur rolled her eyes.

    “I’m gonna wake up and be an apprentice,” said a golden tom.

    “We’re only three moons old, Thornkit,” said Brackenkit, a golden-brown tom. Frostfur tried her best to wrap herself around her four kits to get comfortable for the night.

    Lionheart stepped over to where Goldflower and Speckletail were, “Your kits are going to be even bigger and more talkative than mine if they’re anything like _their_ father,” Lionheart teased his sister.

    Speckletail’s whiskers twitched as she purred a laugh, pride in her amber eyes as she settled back down into sleep. It must have been such a joy being in the nursery at the same time as both of her kits.

   Lionheart sat down in front of Goldenflower, eyes glowing, “I can’t stay long, I’m going on a special mission with Bluestar and Whitestorm.”

   “A special mission?” Goldenflower tipped her head, “Like to reset the border to the river since RiverClan moved it to the end of Sunningrocks again?”

   Lionheart shook his head, “No, it’s to Twoleg Place. Bluestar didn’t give us any details. Redtail is leading the patrol to mark the _proper_ border with Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw tonight”

   Goldenflower squinted, what would be so special at Twoleg Place?

   “She said we’re doing something unusual for a clan. I wonder if it has anything to do with the kittypet Graypaw attacked the other night.”

   “An apprentice went out by himself? At night?”

   “Well he tried, Whitestorm saw him “sneak” out, fortunately. Graypaw apparently tried to make his own one-cat patrol by Twoleg Place. He ran into a kittypet tom about his age about to hunt a mouse on our territory. Graypaw pounced on him.”

   “Like any ThunderClan warrior would do,” Goldenflower’s whiskers twitched in amusement.

   “Except Graypaw lost.”

   Goldenflower blinked in surprise, “Well...he is just an apprentice, he’s really not experienced...I guess.”

   Lionheart shook his head, “Whitestorm said that this kittypet fought really well, like a clan cat. With thought and tactic. With _strategy_.”

   “So you’re going to investigate?”

   “I don’t know,” Lionheart paused and licked his sister’s head, “but I promise to tell you all about it when we come back,” he purred.

   Goldenflower reached a paw up to bat at him playfully, “I’m not a kit, Lionheart.”

   “Well, you’ll always be my younger littermate, Goldenflower,” Lionheart teased.

   “I was born barely heartbeats after you!”

   Lionheart purred and stood up. He walked back to the sleeping Frostfur and their kits and touched them each on the forehead.

   “See you tomorrow,” he whispered to Goldenflower as he stepped out of the nursery. Goldenflower nodded back to him, then curled up against Speckletail and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty's arrival and a surprise that everyone knows is going to happen

    Whitestorm walked through the gorse barrier at the bottom of the ravine into camp, right behind Rusty, the young kittypet he saw defeat Graypaw in battle a few nights before. Bluestar and Lionheart lead the patrol into camp, Lionheart seeming tense, wary of bringing a kittypet to join ThunderClan, but Bluestar seemed much more calm and relaxed.

_ What is the clan going to do? Defy their leader’s decision?  _ Though Whitestorm could think of a pawful of cats that might. 

There was always a warrior on guard at night; tonight it was a gray she-cat named Willowpelt, who immediately became alert as they walked into camp. She then relaxed and dipped her head to Bluestar and her fellow warriors until she finally saw the  bright ginger tom partially hidden between them.

“What...who is that?” Willowpelt eyed Rusty with suspicion, but without threat. Bluestar had chosen a good cat to be on guard for tonight: a kind cat that would still be on alert, but wouldn’t immediately attack Rusty when he entered the camp.

“This is Rusty, Bluestar gestured to the young tom, “Whitestorm saw him with Graypaw the other night.”

“My Graypaw?!” Willowpelt was Graypaw’s mother, of course she would be concerned.

“Rusty was trying to hunt a mouse, Graypaw defended our territory. However Rusty here also fought very well. We thought he might be interested in joining our clan. I’m surprised your son didn’t tell you about his adventure.”

_ Good idea not to mention that Graypaw is the one who lost. _

__ Willowpelt relaxed and purred, “Oh thank goodness, I know I saw a couple scratches on him. I was worried he got in trouble.”

“Well he wasn’t exactly  _ not  _ in trouble,” Lionheart purred.

“I’m sure Mousefur gave him an earful the next day for leaving camp on his own,” Whitestorm agreed.

Suddenly  the entrance to the elders’ den close by rustled. An old gray tom stepped out, looking aggravated, “It’s hard enough sleeping trying to sleep with One-eye’s snoring, what is all the chattering going on out here about, just because I have small ears doesn’t mean I’m going deaf like her.”

_ I guess Smallear’s going to be the second cat to meet Rusty. And with how loud he is I’m not surprised if WindClan will know now too. _

__ Smallear now noticed the newcomer, his fur bristling, “Who is that and what is he doing  _ here _ ?”

Before anyone could answer, four more cats walked out of their den. They all looked mildly irritated.

“Smallear, what are you yelling about,” a sandy-gray tom, Thrushpelt, mumbled.   
“Even I could hear you from the other side of the den,” a pale gray she-cat with only one eye- aptly named One-eye, complained.

“And you spooked Rosetail so she kicked me awake,” a brown tabby tom with only half a tail, named Halftail, teased.

“Sorry,” Rosetail, a gray she-cat with a pinkish tail mewed.

“Sorry to disturb your precious beauty sleep,” Smallear flicked his ears in irritation,“but there is a strange cat in our camp and the chatting about him woke me up.”

“Technically, at the time, we were talking about Graypaw,” Lionheart twitched his whiskers.

“Bluestar, who is this?” Thrushpelt tipped his head.

“Was he intruding?” Rosetail squinted her eyes.

“Is ThunderClan taking in a prisoner?” Halftail hissed.

“No one is a prisoner!” Bluestar was obviously getting irritated with the onslaught of questions, “This is Rusty- actually, no, I can’t keep saying the same thing over to each individual clan cat,” Bluestar stepped away from her patrol where Lionheart and Whitestorm stood on each side of Rusty protectively. Whitestorm looked down at the tom to see what his reaction to this whole situation was; his green eyes were as big as moons, full of curiosity of wonder and not a hint of fear even with the barrage of cranky elders.

Bluestar leaped onto a large boulder that was close to the center of the camp. Her blue-gray fur turning silver in the moonlight, “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a clan meeting,” Bluestar’s yowl echoed around the camp.

Bluestar nodded her head to Whitestorm and Lionheart and flicked her tail, signaling to bring Rusty to the Highrock. Lionheart nudged Rusty and they each took a place under the rock as cats sleepily came into the clearing and grouped under Bluestar. Most of them had clearly noticed Rusty and were murmuring to each other or looked suspiciously at him. Rusty sat straight and tall, proudly even. Whitestorm was impressed, such a young cat, a kittypet, someone who had been taken care of, fed, coddled his entire life by twolegs, was being so confident in front of a group of battle scarred warriors.

“Bluestar what is this?” a lanky pale brown tom with black tabby stripes stood in the crowd of cats.

“And who is that intruder!” A dark gray tom covered in black stripes hissed.

“Longtail, Darkstripe, I called a clan meeting, do not speak until I have said what I need to, or both of you will be on dawn patrol for the next moon.” Both toms sat back down, eyes narrowed and fur bristled.

“That’s Rusty!” a gray tom with a darker gray stripe down his spine purred, his tail held high, “That’s who I caught on our territory the other night trying to steal our prey!” He didn’t sound as if he was accusing Rusty, but more like he was introducing a friend and boasting at the same time. 

A small brown she-cat, Mousefur, quickly cuffed his ear, “What did Bluestar just say, Graypaw, I swear you’re going to be on elder tick duty for a moon!” she hissed.

Bluestar flicked her ear in annoyance and waved her tail for total silence as her cats started mumbling and hissing to themselves, “Yes,” Bluestar readjusted herself to be standing proudly on the Highrock, “This young tom is named Rusty. He  _ was _ a kittypet who Graypaw found hunting a mouse on our territory a few nights ago. However, Whitestorm followed Graypaw and saw the two of them fighting and Rusty fought bravely and honorably, like a clan cat. After some thought I decided to question Rusty and ask him if he was interested in joining our clan. Tonight he agreed to leave his kittypet life and join ThunderClan; to train and learn and to become a

Warrior.”

Yowls of disapproval erupted from the clan.

“What?!”

“A kittypet could never be a warrior!”

“Why would we allow a stranger into our clan?”

“Look at his collar, that color and that bell would alert every bit of prey and enemy in the forest!”

Bluestar waved her tail, but not many of the cats seemed to be looking at her, “Silence!” she hissed, “As your clan leader it was my decision to make. He has shown to be eager and quick. And after this last leafbare,” Bluestar paused, her eyes filling with grief, “after all we’ve lost. ThunderClan needs more warriors.”

The camp became cold with silence. Whitestorm looked down at Rusty, his ears back, still trying to look confident, but his eyes starting to give away his fear. And was that sadness in his eyes as well? 

_ Of course he doesn’t know about the famine last leafbare; he doesn’t know what Bluestar was talking about. He doesn’t know about all of the cats who starved, suffered, and died. But he can feel Bluestar’s and everyone else’s grief. _

 

After many silent heartbeats, Longtail stood and walked to the front of the crowd. He held his head high, shoulders squared, long tail lashing, and his sharp blue eyes were locked on Rusty.

“Why should we just let some soft, furball kittypet into the clan? Is this what ThunderClan has become!? We need to beg for help from kittypet kits? ThunderClan is fine as it is! We may have lost many, but we are growing and coming back, we don’t  _ need  _ help from this...mouse of a cat!”

The clan murmured, some in agreement, some fearing Longtail’s defiance of Bluestar. 

__ _ No one is happy right now.  _ Whitestorm glanced over at Graypaw who was still wide-eyed with excitement.  _ Almost no one is happy right now. _

__ Bluestar was surprisingly calm. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws, “Well Rusty, it seems you have been insulted, called names, and your honor has been slandered. I think you have every right to prove yourself. Fight for your name and prove to your new clanmates that you are worthy of their support.”

Rusty looked up confused at the leader, “Fight? Do clanmates fight one another? I thought they were supposed to stick together and fight  _ for _ each other? That’s what you said.”

“Look the kittypet is even afraid to fight ThunderClan’s youngest warrior!” Darkstripe laughed

Whitestorm twitched his ear, he wasn’t usually very confrontational, but Darkstripe’s big headedness was getting on his nerves, “Are you really trying to belittle  _ your _ former apprentice, your  _ first  _ and  _ only _ apprentice so far, in order to make Rusty look weaker?”

Darkstripe grumbled and lowered his head, everyone knew that before Longtail, he had been the youngest warrior

“Enough talk!” Longtail growled, “Are you going to fight and die? Or do you want to run to your twolegs now while you have the chance? I can smell your fear scent from here, everyone can.”

Lionheart flicked his tail at Rusty, “Only you can fight your battles, Rusty. Either prove yourself or know that you wasted our time.”

Whitestorm saw disappointment in Rusty’s eyes, but then it swiftly turned to determination. Without a word or warning, Rusty lunged at his adversary. Longtail hadn’t expected the kittypet to actually fight him and he was knocked over by the ginger tom’s weight.

Rusty’s small paws tried to hold Longtail’s lean shoulders to the ground in a pin, but Longtail was too strong and easily pushed him off without effort. Rusty jumped into another attack immediately, but Longtail slashed an unsheathed paw at his face, stunning him, drops of blood pooling from the wound. 

Longtail pounced on the smaller tom. Rusty freed his front paws and clawed at the tabby’s ears, slicing one at the tip. Longtail whipped away with a hiss of pain as blood dripped off his ears.

Rusty stood back up and went in for another attack, but Longtail was ready and pushed him back. He opened his jaws, about to bite down on Rusty’s throat.   
_ No! _

Rusty was able to smack a forepaw over Longtail’s head just in time for him to miss his mark and instead he grabbed until Rusty’s blue collar. The bell jingling, sounding almost like it was a pitiful kit.

Whitestorm saw fear flood through Rusty’s eyes as Longtail pulled tightly at his collar. Rusty, on his back legs, twisted and pulled, trying to get away from him. He was slowly lowering to the ground.

_ He’s not lowering to use all four legs! He’s losing his strength because he can’t breathe! _

Whitestorm was about to jump in to push Longtail off him when there was a snap. Rusty fell to the ground, barely able to stay on his paws, gasping. Longtail spat out the kittypet collar onto the ground, the bell ringing feebly. 

“Enough,” Bluestar yowled confidently, “Did he not fight like any warrior would? He fought bravely against a warrior he knew he would not be able to defeat. He fought competently. He will fight for our clan the same way. He will train to become just as much of a warrior as any of us.”

Whitestorm looked up at his leader. Bluestar was looking down at the young cat with pride and hope. 

_ She really does believe in him. She’s looking at him like a queen watching her kits become apprentices. I’m so glad she’s found hope after all the darkness ThunderClan has been through.  _

“Rusty, from this day forward you shall be known as Firepaw, for both your spirit and your blazing ginger pelt. Your mentor shall be Lionheart,” she looked down at the large tom, “I have confidence that he will be able to teach you and train you well.”

Lionheart stepped forward to Firepaw. Longtail backed away slowly and stiffly into the crowd of cats.

“We are supposed to touch our noses together, Firepaw, it is part of the ceremony.”

Firepaw nodded and stretched his muzzle up to Lionheart, his tail waving in excitement. Lionheart lowered his head and touched noses with his new apprentice.

_ Just as any mentor and apprentice would.  _

“Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!” it was Graypaw who chanted. Usually with these ceremonies the clan would call the apprentice’s new name, but everyone else was silent.

Whitestorm purred, “Firepaw! Firepaw!, Firepaw!”

“Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!” it was Willowpelt who joined now. Firepaw’s eyes glowed in joy and awe.

 

If anyone else was going to join in the celebration they were unable to. There was suddenly the scent of cat blood in the air. Much more than the drops that had spilled from Firepaw and Longtail’s fight. Four cats burst through the gorse tunnel. A large brown tabby tom, Tigerclaw, pelt torn and bloody, was carrying the body of another cat, a tortoiseshell and white tom with a dark red tail, on his back. 

_ Redtail!? _

A smaller brown tom, Tigerclaw’s apprentice: Dustpaw, helped him slide the limp and bloody body off his shoulders. A small black tom with a white tipped tail cowered farther away at the edge of the camp.

“Redtail!?” A small light ginger she-cat, Sandpaw, sprinted to Redtail’s side, “Father!? Dad!? What happened?” She pressed her paws onto Redtail’s shoulder, shaking him.

A lithe brown tom, Runningwind, trotted to her side, pulling Sandpaw back slightly, “Sandpaw, don’t shake him,” he murmured, “let Spottedleaf look at him first,” though he was trying to sound confident, Whitestorm could hear Runningwind’s voice shaking.

Spottedleaf, a sleek tortoiseshell and white she-cat ran forward. She dropped herbs she had been carrying in her mouth next to the bloodied body. Whitestorm wasn’t exactly sure how much herbs or cobweb would be able to do at this point.

 

“Those won’t be necessary, Spottedleaf,” Tigerclaw rasped. He shook his head solemnly, “Redtail is dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition the chapter.

Yowls of distress and grief filled the camp.

“No!” Sandpaw yelled, burying her face into her father’s bloodied pelt. Runningwind curled his tail around her while pressing his muzzle into his dead mate’s shoulder.

Willowpelt ran over to Redtail’s body and pressed herself against Spottedleaf.

“Our brother,” she murmured to Spottedleaf who bowed her head in despair.

Bluestar charged from the Highrock through the gathered cats. Her blue eyes filled with anger and sadness, “Redtail...Tigerclaw, what happened to my deputy?” Bluestar seemed to almost snap at the warrior.

“We were marking the border back where it should be at Sunningrocks,” Tigerclaw rasped, “We were taken by surprise by RiverClan. Oakheart attacked Redtail and he killed him,” Tigerclaw paused and raised his head, “I avenged Redtail and killed Oakheart in return. A deputy for a deputy.”

Bluestar’s eyes grew huge at the mention of the RiverClan deputy, “Oakheart… How could he ever do something like that, that’s not like him.”

Tigerclaw growled, “You think a  _ RiverClan  _ cat would ever value a ThunderClan warrior over territory? The proof is right in front of you, Bluestar.”

Whitestorm suddenly snapped out of the hyper focus of what had just happened and pressed his tail against Firepaw to take him away from the gathered cats, “Come, Firepaw,” Whitestorm whispered into the new apprentice’s ear.

Tigerclaw’s ear flicked in their direction, “Firepaw? Who’s Firepaw?” Tigerclaw looked past the gathered cats and stepped away from Redtail’s body. His amber eyes flashed as he saw the ginger apprentice, “Who is  _ that?!  _ I knew I smelled kittypet under all the blood,” He pushed through the rest of the gathered cats and stood in front of Firepaw, Whitestorm, and Lionheart.

“What is this? Who brought a kittypet into ThunderClan?!”

“We did, Tigerclaw,” Lionheart growled, “Bluestar, Whitestorm, and I. He’s the one that fought Graypaw the other night and won. Bluestar decided to ask him to become a ThunderClan apprentice and eagerly accepted. He is now my apprentice.”

Tigerclaw hissed, Dustpaw came running up behind his mentor, “ThunderClan is not welcome to kittypets!”   
“He smells weird and looks puny. I could break his neck with one paw swipe!” said Dustpaw.

“Are you threatening my apprentice?” Dustpaw flinched under Lionheart’s glare.

“Bluestar, our  _ leader _ , decided it. She knows what she’s doing and she’s right. We need more warriors in ThunderClan and Firepaw’s already proven himself. He gave Longtail quite the fight for a cat who’s never trained for fighting,” Firepaw straightened with pride at Whitestorm’s words. He looked straight at Tigerclaw, any fear he had vanishing.

Tigerclaw bared his teeth, ready to retort when Bluestar came up behind him, ice in her voice, “Enough has happened tonight, Tigerclaw, without you berating the new apprentice. With the loss of ThunderClan’s deputy it just proves how much we need more warriors. Do not disobey me. Firepaw will be part of the clan unless proven otherwise,” she paused then leapt onto the Highrock.

“Tonight has been filled with a lot of shock and stress. Of course for the rest of the night we shall sit vigil for Redtail. Ravenpaw also needs to be assigned a new mentor, but that can be dealt with later. Everyone, please try to get some rest. Starting tomorrow we shall be doubling the patrols at the RiverClan border,” Bluestar eyes seemed to hallow as she looked down at her shrinking clan. How could a clan with so few warriors double patrols? And there were only two warriors that weren’t queens in the nursery that didn’t already have apprentices, there was barely any choice for who could mentor Ravenpaw.

Bluestar jumped back down from the Highrock and crossed over back to Redtail’s body and lay beside him, grooming the fur along his spine while his sisters, mate, daughter, and Brindelface all huddled around him as well in mourning. Sandpaw refused to groom him, only pressing her face into his bloodied side.

Tigerclaw glanced at Firepaw one more time for spitting and turning away, Dustpelt following close behind. Whitestorm pressed against Firepaw and brought him to the far end of camp to be away from the mourning cats.

“Should...I be sitting vigil for Redtail as well?” Firepaw sounded strong even with the chaos going on around him.

Lionheart shook his head, “You don’t have to. Only those that were very close to Redtail will share tongue with him one last time and sit vigil all night.”

“Share tongues?”   
“It’s what we call grooming each other and what we do to show affection and friendship.”

“And chatting and gossiping,” Whitestorm added with a twitch of his whiskers.

“Oh,” Firepaw tipped his head, “You don’t have to stay with me, you can share tongues with your clanmate, you can mourn with everyone else.”

Lionheart shook his head, “It is okay, Firepaw, Redtail was our friend of course, but there were cats much closer to him that deserve the space closest to him right now.”

Whitestorm nodded, “I should probably tell Sandpaw there won’t be any training tomorrow. She’ll need to rest. Her and her father should mourn together tomorrow.”

Whitestorm looked down at Firepaw who was very quiet, looking off at Bluestar with a hard, concentrated expression.

“Firepaw? What is the matter?”

Firepaw’s concentration seemed to break, “Uh...why does everyone keep saying that ThunderClan needs more warriors? Did something happen? If kittypets are so hated amongst the clan why would Bluestar even consider bringing me in?”

Lionheart and Whitestorm both shifted. They weren’t expecting the young cat to acknowledge the desperation of ThunderClan.

Lionheart was the first to answer with a deep inhale, “Well, Firepaw, do you know of when everything gets cold, plants die, trees lose their leaves, and snow falls?”

Firepaw nodded.

“That is what we call leafbare. The coldest and harshest season. It is now newleaf where trees grow leaves, plants grow, and the snow melts. This passing leafbare was extremely hard for ThunderClan. Everything froze over. There was barely anything to hunt, all the prey was hiding and sleeping in their burrows and nests.”

Firepaw blinked, “So you didn’t have anything to eat? You starved?”

Lionheart nodded, “Many cats died. They either starved or fell ill. Spottedleaf is are medicine cat and she is quite good, but no cat can fight off illness with an empty belly, no matter how many herbs they’re given. And there aren’t many herbs in leafbare. Our former medicine cat and Spottedleaf’s mentor, Featherwhisker, died from the famine as well. From starvation and from working himself too hard, even with two medicine cats.”

“Everybody lost someone,” Whitestorm muttered, pointing his ears over to Brindleface, still huddled next to Redtail, “The gray tabby beside Sandpaw over there, that’s Brindleface. Right as the famine started she found out she was expecting kits,” he shook his head, “it was too late, when they were born they soon died. Both of her kits, her first litter, lost. The first victims.”

“And then Redtail had Sandpaw with Runningwind, but they also had another kit, Dustkit. Redtail wasn’t able to make enough milk for his kits, so Brindleface nursed them. She still didn’t have much milk either though, and Dustkit fell ill. He wasn’t given much of a chance.”

“Poor Sandpaw and Brindleface,” Firepaw’s face was struck with grief, “Going through that and now losing Redtail.”

Whitestorm nodded, “Dustpaw, Tigerclaw’s apprentice, was named after Dustkit. Two cats, Robinwing and Fuzzypelt had him, Ravenpaw, and their sister, Cherrykit. Their father died soon after they were born. Both of their parents were already fairly old, so the famine gave them no mercy. When Robinwing’s kits were only a moon old, Cherrykit died from hunger as well because she let Ravenpaw have more milk because he was the weakest.”

“Such a young cat filled to the brim with so much generosity,” Lionheart dipped his head in respect, as if the young she-cat were in front of him, “She sacrificed herself for her brother. But then Robinwing distanced herself from her two remaining kits and then died as well. From either starvation or grief. Possibly both.”

“Did Graypaw lose any siblings or parents?” Firepaw asked.

Lionheart tipped his head, “No. Or at least probably not. He was the only kit in his litter and Willowpelt wouldn’t say who the father was. So who knows if he lost his father.”

Firepaw nodded solemnly and looked down at his paws.

_ Maybe we shouldn’t have told him so much in such a short time right after he got here. We’re going to scare the poor tom away! _

 

“But!” Lionheart boasted triumphantly, “Even with the odds against us, ThunderClan still survived the long leafbare! The cats we’ve lost may have died, but they are still with us in StarClan; side by side with our ancestors, watching over us and protecting us. Redtail will be with them too now,” he looked up at the night sky, stars reflecting in his yellow, grief-filled eyes. 

“StarClan?” Firepaw’s eyes widened.

Whitestorm took a deep breath, he thought he would have been able to at least get some sleep before having to answer so many hard questions, “You see all those stars in the sky, Firepaw?” Firepaw looked up and nodded. “Those are all our warrior ancestors. Every clan cat who has died goes to StarClan where the prey is always running. There are no borders, no need to fight to survive. And they watch over us, their kin, their clanmates, and protect us. They send omens to medicine cats to warn us about what lay ahead. They give the leader of each clan nine lives to protect their clan with.”

“Omens? Nine lives?! Does Bluestar have nine lives?”

“She was given nine lives by StarClan,” Lionheart answered, “Only her and Spottedleaf know how many she has left. Her name was Bluefur before she became our leader.”

Firepaw’s eyes were shimmering, “That’s incredible! How did I not know about StarClan?”

Whitestorm purred, “Because only clan cats know about StarClan. Throughout your training you’ll learn much more about StarClan and the code they set for us to live by. And you will travel to the Moonstone, where we go to talk to our ancestors, and maybe they will speak to you there.”

“Do warriors go there all the time?”

Lionheart yawned, “Most cats don’t travel to the Moonstone too often, but leaders will sometimes go to seek guidance from StarClan directly, and medicine cats travel every half moon to meet the other medicine cats and speak with StarClan.”

“That’s so much. There’s so much I need to know!”

Lionheart nodded to his apprentice, “And you can trust me to teach you everything you need to know. As long as you continue to be open to learning.”

“Of course! I want to learn, I want to learn everything about the clans and be apart of ThunderClan!” Firepaw’s fur bristled with passion. Lionheart and Whitestorm already knew the young tom was eager, but Firepaw must have still been determined to make sure every cat knew that he wasn’t going to give up and run back to Twoleg Place.

 

“A lot has happened tonight,” Lionheart sighed, “We should go to sleep. Especially you, Firepaw, We have a lot to do tomorrow. You need to know the territory before we can do much else.”

Firepaw nodded to his mentor, “Right.”

“Is there an extra nest in the apprentices’ den? Maybe we should gather bedding material before suggesting sleep,” Whitestorm teased, but he was worried Firepaw wouldn’t have a proper nest to sleep in.

Suddenly, Graypaw came running from across the camp, “Sorry Firepaw, I wanted to sit vigil with my mother.”

Whitestorm was impressed by Graypaw taking such responsibility, “How is Willowpelt doing, Graypaw?”

Graypaw slumped, “She’s really upset and sad. There’s nothing I can do.”

Whitestorm swiped the tip of his tail over Graypaw’s back, “There’s nothing any of us can do right now. We can only grieve and let each other mourn.” 

Graypaw nodded his head, “But,” he perked back up, “I heard that Firepaw needed a nest! There isn’t an extra nest in the apprentices’ den right now, but my nest is big enough to share! You can share mine tonight, Firepaw, and then we can make a nest for you tomorrow when we show you around the territory!”

“I’d love that!” Firepaw rubbed his head against Graypaw’s.

“You’re not showing him anything, Graypaw, we’re battle training tomorrow and then you’ll be picking ticks off the elders,” Mousefur had approached Graypaw from behind, making him jump.

Graypaw spun around, “But! I want to show Firepaw the territory; maybe we can practice hunting while we do that? Or you could test my knowledge of the territory!”

Mousefur flicked her tail, “You don’t plan your training. You need battle practice and then time with the elders to teach you some respect. Get some rest so you’re ready in the morning for dawn patrol with me as well.”

Graypaw slumped onto the ground and groaned as Mousefur turned away, “Okay, Mousefur.”

Firepaw poked the gray ball of fur with his paw, purring, “It’s okay, maybe if you battle train tomorrow you’ll be able to beat me the next time we fight.”

Graypaw jumped back up, a challenge in his eyes, “Yeah! You’ll have no chance against me next time with Mousefur training me!”

“But I have Lionheart as a mentor!” Firepaw suddenly stopped and turned around to Lionheart and Whitestorm and bowed his head , “Oh, thank you very much, for already teaching me so much and bringing me here. I promise I won’t let you down.”

“Of course you won’t,” Lionheart purred.

“Goodnight Firepaw, Graypaw,” Whitestorm nudged the two apprentices off towards their den. The two young cats ran off to their nest, chirping excitedly about their future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandpaw gets more character development in this chapter than she does in the entire actual series lol

“I’m going with you!” Sandpaw had stopped her mentor before he could meet up with Lionheart and Firepaw.

Whitestorm paused, “Sandpaw, you need to rest today. Training is canceled for you, you don’t have to do anything.”

Sandpaw lashed her tail, “Runningwind is on a border patrol  _ and _ a hunting patrol today. ThunderClan needs all the warriors it needs to keep things going. My father wouldn’t let me be on any of his patrols so I’m going with you! We can be one of the extra border patrols, I can hunt, you can test me on my knowledge of our territory!” Sandpaw realized too late that her demand swiftly turned into begging. Whitestorm looked down at his apprentice with pity. Sandpaw, embarrassed, looked passed Whitestorm  to see Lionheart, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw come up behind him.

“And I want to see what Bluestar could have possibly seen in this kittypet.”

“I beat Graypaw in a fight!” Firepaw lifted his head high.

“You can only climb that tree for so long,” Sandpaw snorted.

Whitestorm shook his head, defeated, “Lionheart, is it okay if Sandpaw comes with us?”

“The more the better!” Lionheart purred and then his voice softened, “Ravenpaw is coming as well anyway, it’d be good for them to stay busy and out of camp.”

Whitestorm nodded as Sandpaw looked over at Ravenpaw. She couldn’t tell how he made her feel. Jealous? Anger? 

_ Dustpaw has said multiple times about how his brother is why their sister and parents died. I know that it’s not true, but it still makes me so wary. And he was my father’s apprentice. I always wanted either of my fathers to be my mentor even though I know parents aren’t usually allowed to mentor their kits, but it still burns.  _

“Then let’s be on our way. Are you ready, Firepaw?” Lionheart’s meow interrupted Sandpaw’s train of thought.

“Of course!” Firepaw meowed back as the group headed towards the camp entrance.

 

~~~

 

The cats had traveled almost half the territory by the time Lionheart got around to showing his new apprentice the ShadowClan border. They had gone around to the southern border, the Owl Tree, Snakerocks, Treecut Place, and of course Twoleg Place; Lionheart, Whitestorm, and occasionally Sandpaw pointing out good hunting spots along the way. Sandpaw was almost impressed with how well the kittypet kept up with the wild cats, but still took every chance of him tripping over a root, or bumped into a thorn bush to tease him.  But now they were finally at another clan’s border. A border that was also a Thunderpath.

Sandpaw wrinkled her nose at the filthy stench of the Thunderpath and the heat that radiated off of it even though it was only newleaf. A bright red monster ran its huge black paws down the dark path and roared past.

“This is the Thunderpath, Firepaw. I’m sure you’ve seen these in Twoleg Place, so you should already know to never cross one unless you’re positive that no monsters are around.”

“Is that what those giant things are called?”

Sandpaw rolled her eyes.

“Yes. They can easily crush you with a single paw step. This Thunderpath is also the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Just up ahead there’s a tunnel that goes under the Thunderpath right into ShadowClan territory. Can you pick up their scent from across the border?”

“They smell like frogs and crowfood,” Sandpaw scowled.

Whitestorm glared at his apprentice, “Thank you, Sandpaw, for your help,” the white tom looked back to Firepaw, “To be fair, their scent isn’t enjoyable, but I wouldn’t go as far as saying they smell like crowfood.”

“What’s crowfood?” Firepaw tipped his head.

Sandpaw rolled her eyes in disbelief. She saw that even Ravenpaw, distant and silent the whole day looked confused at the new apprentice.

“It’s food that’s gone bad,” Lionheart purred, “Fresh kill that’s definitely not fresh anymore.”

Firepaw nodded in understanding, “I guess that would smell really bad.”

“ShadowClan has Carrion Place in their territory. It’s where twolegs put all their rubbish and crowfood,” Sandpaw exclaimed with her head high, “That’s probably why they smell bad. And eat rats.”

“Every cat can eat rats, Sandpaw, there’s just more in ShadowClan territory,” Whitestorm meowed.

“ShadowClan’s territory is made up of marsh and part pine forest, right?” Ravenpaw muttered. The entire group stopped walking to look at him, since he hadn’t said a word until now.”

“Uh, yes, Ravenpaw, correct! ShadowClan has a mix of marsh and pine trees! Their territory is usually very dark and covered in Shadows,” Lionheart nodded to the small black tom and continued leading the patrol.

Even Sandpaw stayed quiet for a while, shocked at Ravenpaw speaking up. Moments later Ravenpaw whispered, possibly almost to himself, “Redtail taught me.”

The fur going down Sandpaw’s spine bristled. She shook her head of any possible incoming thoughts or grief about her dead father. She went on this patrol to keep her mind off him, she wasn’t going let Ravenpaw ruin that.

Soon they came across a clearing surrounded by four giant oaks. Fourtrees.

Lionheart looked up at the towering oaks, “Firepaw, this is Fourtrees. The most incredible part of the entire forest. Every full moon the four clans gather here under a truce. Absolutely no fighting or battling is allowed or StarClan will cover the moon with clouds in anger and disappointment. These four trees could never be knocked down by any weather or wind. It’s an incredible place blessed by our warrior ancestors.”

Firepaw stared around at the tree in awe. This time Sandpaw couldn’t really blame him, even she was still struck with pride and glory every time she saw Fourtrees.

“The next full moon is only a few sunsets away,” Whitestorm added, “I’m sure Bluestar will allow you to come to the gathering and you can meet all the other clans.”

_ That’s going to be a fun gathering, having the other clans criticize ThunderClan for taking in a kittypet. That’ll sure make ThunderClan look stronger. _

“Is that really a good idea?” Ravenpaw mewed. When everyone turned to look at him again he quickly dipped his head and licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

“Firepaw can’t just never go to a gathering, Ravenpaw. He has to meet the other clan cats and they’re all going to find out about him one way or another,” Lionheart meowed.

“Yeah, but,” Ravenpaw paused as if making sure to choose his words carefully, “Didn’t ThunderClan’s old leader leave to become a kittypet? Pinestar? Haven’t the other clans called ThunderClan ‘kittypet lovers’ since then? I’ve heard other cats call us that at both of the gatherings I’ve been to,” Ravenpaw ducked his head down and looked up at Firepaw, “No offense, Firepaw.”

Firepaw tipped his head and purred, “I’m not offended, Ravenpaw,” This seemed to relax the shy tom a bit.

Whitestorm and Lionheart looked at each other. Had they not thought of that? Had they not thought about how bad it would look on ThunderClan’s part with losing a former leader to kittypethood and then seasons later bringing a kittypet into the clan.

Lionheart cleared his throat, “I was only an apprentice when Pinestar left to become a kittypet, but I know that outside of that he was a great and respectable leader. He didn’t think he could continue to be a great leader so he left ThunderClan in Sunstar’s paws because he felt he was more capable. Firepaw has nothing to do with that.”

“Tigerclaw doesn’t see it that way,” Ravepaw mumbled.

“Oh right!,” Sandpaw interrupted, “Tigerclaw was Pinestar’s son wasn’t he? He left when Tigerclaw was just a kit!”

“Wait so that’s why Tigerclaw treated me so badly?” Firepaw asked.

_ I mean not a lot of cats treated you kindly either. _

Whitestorm nodded his head, “Tigerclaw and I grew up together. Both of his littermates died because the whole litter was born early and was very sick and I was the only one in the litter. He’s like a brother to me. We were barely old enough to leave the nursery when Pinestar left. I don’t remember it at all, but I guess it wasn’t as impactful to me as it was to Tigerclaw.”

“His father abandoning him must have hurt a lot,” Firepaw muttered.

Sandpaw’s mind drifted back to Redtail again. She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away.

“WindClan’s territory is on the other side of Fourtree. Their territory is all moor and they hunt rabbits so they’re really fast. We don’t share a border with them, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible for them to trespass onto ThunderClan territory,” Sandpaw announced, anything to get off of that uncomfortable topic.

Whitestorm twitched his whiskers in amusement, “Well at least I know you listen to me, since that’s exactly what I told you when I showed you the territory.” Sandpaw twitched her ear in embarrassment. Lionheart nodded and continued the patrol to the waterfalls and from there the RiverClan border and Sunningrocks.

“ThunderClan and RiverClan have been fighting over who’s the rightful own of Sunningrocks since it was created,” Lionheart began, “It’s said that Sunningrocks used to be in the middle of the river, so only RiverClan could reach them, but now they’re on ThunderClan’s side of the river.”

“So it’s ThunderClan’s since it’s on our side isn’t it?” Firepaw asked.

_ At least this kittypet has some sense. _

“RiverClan wouldn’t think so,” Whitestorm twitched an ear.

“They don’t even want it for hunting,” Sandpaw growled, “They eat fish from the river, ThunderClan could use it for hunting.”

Whitestorm nodded, “They had it over leafbare. It wasn’t until last night that we finally reclaimed it. Thanks to Redtail and his patrol.”

Sandpaw flinched.

“Let’s mark the border again now. The dawn patrol already did this morning, but we need to make sure we keep the border strong so RiverClan doesn’t try to take it again.”

Sandpaw felt anger burn under her pelt.  _ My father died for these rocks. I will protect them with my life.  _ But soon Sandpaw came across a dried puddle of blood. She could smell it. That’s where her father had died. Close by, there was a large boulder with splattered blood and more blood-soaked ground. That must’ve been where Oakheart died. 

Sandpaw’s heart sped up. Her father’s scent and the scent of his killer whirling around her. She spun around and sped off. 

Sandpaw didn’t look where she was going. Just away from the river, away from Sunningrocks, away from the place her father died. She didn’t get to far before bumping straight into Ravenpaw.

“Oof!” Ravenpaw fell to the ground, Sandpaw stumbling beside him. Sandpaw opened her eyes to see him getting back on his feet and instead of of feel sorry for knocking the smaller apprentice over she felt rage and sadness.

“Uh...sorry,” Ravenpaw mewed, ducking his head. Was he trembling as well? And his fear scent? He couldn’t be that scared of Sandpaw could he? Sandpaw, in her rage didn’t apologize and instead clenched her teeth and turned away.

“Ravenpaw, are you okay?” Firepaw trotted to the frightened apprentice’s side, “Sandpaw, you’re the one that ran into him, you should apologize!”

_ What makes him think he’s so morally responsible.  _ Sandpaw spat in anger at the toms, but didn’t turn back to apologize or even acknowledge them. And she knew why.

_ Ravenpaw was there when Redtail died. He didn’t even come back with a scratch on him! He must not have even fought. What if he could have done something. Distracted the RiverClan cats, tried to get in their way,  _ something _. Then maybe the ambush wouldn’t have been so bad. Maybe Redtail wouldn’t be dead. _

Whitestorm stepped in front of Sandpaw before she could get any farther, “Lionheart I think we’ve shown Firepaw as much as we can show him in one day.”

Lionheart, a few fox lengths away checking the last part of the Sunningrock’s border, looked up and nodded, “You’re right, we should go back to camp and rest and get some fresh kill before it gets dark. Maybe we can hunt on our way there so we don’t come back empty pawed.”

 

~~~

 

The patrol reached the camp entrance, each cat carrying a piece of prey. Sandpaw had caught two mice, Ravenpaw was carrying one of them. Lionheart had caught a thrush and Whitestorm, Ravenpaw, and Firepaw caught a large squirrel together. Firepaw proudly carried a vole he had caught all on his own. Whitestorm passed the squirrel to Firepaw to carry into camp.

“Ravenpaw, can you take Sandpaw’s other mouse, please?” Whitestorm nodded to Sandpaw, who hesitantly gave Ravenpaw her mouse. Whitestorm then looked at Lionheart, “You all can go ahead, Sandpaw and I will follow in a heartbeat.”

Lionheart tipped his head, but then nodded in agreement. 

“See yew w-ater, Sandpah,” Firepaw muffled cheerfully, his mouth full of fur.

“You can give that squirrel to the queens, Firepaw, I’m sure they’d be very grateful,” Lionheart said as they walked through the thorny barrier.

 

Whitestorm paused a moment before turning to Sandpaw, but she spoke before he could, “Why did you have Ravenpaw take both of my mice? No one will know I caught them both. Why couldn’t I just go into camp?”

“Because we need to talk,” Whitestorm flicked an ear, “It’s okay to not be okay.”

“What are you talking about?” Sandpaw was getting frustrated.

“You’re not letting yourself grieve for Redtail. That’s why you went on this patrol, that’s why you cut off anyone who starts talking about things that make you think about him.”

“I don’t need to-!” Whitestorm interrupted her before she could start.

“You’re not the first one to hurt like this. And you won’t be the last. And this won’t be the last time you grieve. You can’t push yourself so hard every time you hurt. You have to let yourself heal like with any other wound. You are allowed to rest, Sandpaw. And if you don’t you will just hurt yourself further,” Whitestorm’s yellow eyes were glazed over with concern.

Sandpaw was struck with silence. She didn’t know what to say. She was afraid to let herself stay still for too long or she would break. She felt her body start to tremble. She could feel her heartbeat under her pelt. She didn’t like it. 

Whitestorm touched his nose to the top of Sandpaw’s head. She gave in. Sandpaw could feel herself break down, she pressed her head into Whitestorm’s shoulder and then she felt her whole body fall into his flank.

Whitestorm wrapped his tail around his apprentice’s back and laid his head on her’s, “You know I lost my mother when I was young too,” he muttered, “Snowfur was hit by a monster when I was only a moon old. Bluestar raised me like her own kit. She’s like a second mother to me, but of course she’s also Snowfur’s sister so we’re kin anyway. And then Thistleclaw, my father, died in a border scuffle with RiverClan. He was never one to back down from a fight,” Whitestorm paused, “And often started them.”

Sandpaw looked up at her mentor, she could see pain in his eyes. What a world to lose both parents in such a brutal way.

“He died in a border scuffle like Redtail?” Sandpaw blinked.

Sandpaw felt Whitestorm flinch.

“Not...entirely the same, I don’t think. Redtail died regaining ThunderClan’s territory.”

Sandpaw tipped her head, “Didn’t Thistleclaw die defending ThunderClan?”

“No.”

Sandpaw flattened her ears, but she didn’t want to ask Whitestorm any more questions. It must have still hurt for him to talk about his dead father. And Redtail for that matter, Sandpaw remembered they had been close friends.

For several heartbeats Sandpaw let herself lay against Whitestorm, feeling his warmth and heartbeat. It felt, in some way, healing. And feeling his muscles untense Sandpaw knew it was comforting for Whitestorm as well.

 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting,” Bluestar’s yowl echoed through the barrier to.

Whitestorm licked Sandpaw between her ears as he got up, “Bluestar’s probably decided on the next deputy.”

Sandpaw shook out her pelt and held her head up triumphantly, “I bet she’s chosen you! You’re her nephew after all.”

Whitestorm purred as they walked through the tunnel, “I think I know who she’ll pick and I don’t think it’ll be me. That’s a nice sentiment though, Sandpaw.”

As they walked into camp Sandpaw saw Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw all sitting next to each other at the edge of the gathered cats, Lionheart, Mousefur, and Runningwind not too far away. The queens, Frostfur, Brindleface, Speckletail, and Goldenflower all gathered just in front of the nursery, trying to keep Frostfur’s kits still. The elders gathered close to the front of the gathering. 

Whitestorm joined Willowpelt in the center of the gathering, Spottedleaf trotted to join them. On the farther edge Sandpaw saw Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Dustpaw. Dustpaw saw her as well and flicked his tail, gesturing her to come sit next to him. 

Sandpaw hesitated, she wanted to sit next to her father, but she had always sat next to Dustpaw during clan meetings. He greeted her and she walked towards him. 

“How was the day with the stinking kittypet?” He twitched his whiskers, having amused himself.

“It was whatever. He caught a vole and helped catch a squirrel.”   
“Beginners luck,” Dustpaw lifted his nose into the air.

“Hush,” Tigerclaw growled from beside Dustpaw, “Bluestar is starting the meeting.”

Bluestar swept her blue gaze across her entire clan, as if taking in every one of their existences. Or perhaps morning at all of the lives that had been lost so recently. Sandpaw saw her gaze stop for a heartbeat on Firepaw, then she closed her eyes.

“Of course, with the loss of our deputy, Redtail, I must choose a new deputy,” Bluestar looked up at the setting sky, the first stars starting to shine, “I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors, and of course Redtail’s, may hear and approve my choice.”

Sandpaw had never heard or seen the deputy ceremony before, but it felt like the sky was bleeding, pink, orange, and purple, for her father, and it was listening intently to Bluestar’s words.

“The new deputy of ThunderClan shall be Lionheart,” There was no hesitation in Bluestar’s voice, “Please help me protect and lead our clan.”

From the corner of her eye Sandpaw saw Tigerclaw’s fur bristle.  _ Did he think he was going to be made deputy? I mean I guess he could have been an option as well. _

Dustpaw huffed in disappointment, “Man, I thought it would be Tigerclaw.” Behind them Darkstripe sniffed and Longtail flicked his tail. 

“Lionheart! Lionheart!” The rest of the clan started cheering Lionheart’s name. Sandpaw joined in as well. Tigerclaw stood up and started cheering as well, louder than anyone else Sandpaw could hear, Darkstripe, Dustpaw, and Longtail followed Tigerclaw’s cheering.

Lionheart stepped to the front of the crowd of cats and looked up at his leader, “Bluestar, I would be immensely honored to be ThunderClan’s deputy,” He bowed his head deeply to Bluestar and Bluestar bowed in return, he then took his position sitting below the Highrock.

 

Bluestar took a deep breath as the cats quieted below her, “Of course, that is not the only duty I must do today. With Redtail’s death, Ravenpaw has been left without a mentor.”

Sandpaw gazed across the gathered cats at Ravenpaw who was on the very edge of the gathered cats. She thought she felt a spark of anger towards the small tom, but as he stood and walked to the front of the gathering at Bluestar’s request she felt pity for him. How must it feel to have two apprentice ceremonies? The second would definitely not be filled with excitement and pride.

Dustpaw obviously didn’t seem the same sadness for his brother as he growled quietly and looked away from his brother as he stopped in front of the Highrock. Sandpaw glared at him, which was met with a confused look. 

_ Get over yourself!  _

Bluestar interrupted their silent bickering, “Ravenpaw, your new mentor will be Willowpelt. I hope Willowpelt passes down all she knows to you,” Bluestar nodded to Willowpelt, who stood and made her way to Ravenpaw. 

“Willowpelt, I have no doubt you will be an excellent mentor for Ravenpaw, please train him with your empathy and strong will.”

No one cheered as Willowpelt and Ravenpaw touched noses. Were they supposed to cheer Ravenpaw’s name a second time? It didn’t feel appropriate. But as the gathered cats started to separate and Willowpelt and Ravenpaw looked at each other, Sandpaw saw deep set grief in both of their blue eyes. 

Sandpaw was reminded of sitting vigil for her father the night before. Ravenpaw had eventually joined the vigil as well, laying his head on his mentor’s ginger and black back. And Willowpelt had been at his head, whimpering and nuzzling at her dead brother.

 

They had lost Redtail as well. 


End file.
